escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
El viejo y el mar
| lengua =Inglés | serie = | tema =tragedia | genero =Novela | editorial =Charles Scribner's Sons | fecha_publicacion =8 de septiembre de 1952 | formato =Impreso | páginas = | isbn =ISBN 978-0-684-80122-3 | precedido_por = | seguido_por = }} El viejo y el mar (The Old Man and the Sea) es una novela escrita por Ernest Hemingway en 1951 en Cuba y publicada en 1952. Fue su último trabajo de ficción importante publicado en vida y posiblemente su obra más famosa. La historia se centra en un viejo pescador cubano (Gregorio Fuentes) y su lucha con un pez espada de gran tamaño. Aunque la novela ha sido objeto de diferentes críticas, es considerada como uno de los trabajos de ficción más destacados del siglo XX reafirmando el valor literario de la obra de Hemingway. La novela ha sido llevada al cine en numerosas ocasiones siendo la adaptación de 1958 protagonizada por Spencer Tracy una de las más populares y conocidas. En 1953 Hemingway recibió el Premio Pulitzer y el Nobel de Literatura al año siguiente por su obra completa. argumento Santiago es un viejo pescador cubano. Le seguía un joven muchacho llamado Manolito, quien le tenía un aprecio muy grande. Un día Manolito tuvo que dejar a Santiago por órdenes de su familia, para ir con pescadores con mayor suerte que el viejo con respecto a sus pescas. Sin embargo, el joven muchacho le seguía ayudando y haciendole compañía. Un día el viejo salio a la mar con el objetivo de terminar con su mala racha en la pesca. El muchacho le había conseguido cebo. Al cabo de unas horas de navegar, tras haber perdido de vista la costa, un pez picó el anzuelo. Era un pez enorme, dispuesto a luchar hasta la muerte, si era preciso. La barca navegó a capricho del pez mar adentro. Las fuerzas del viejo cada vez iban a menos y predecía que el pez le podía matar, pero tenía una fuerte determinación por conseguir sacarlo del agua, y no le importaba si tenía que dejar su vida en el intento. Tras una larga y dura batalla, el pez tuvo la peor suerte, y el viejo, rebosante de felicidad, ya que no creía que el pez fuese tan inmenso, lo amarro al costado de la barca, para poner rumbo a la costa. "Era tan grande, que era como amarrar un bote mucho más grande al costado del suyo". Todo su empeño habría sido inútil si no consiguiese llevar el pez a tierra firme. Sin embargo, y para su desilusión, apareció un tiburón. Cuando el escualo se acercó a comer el pez el viejo le asestó un mortal golpe en la cabeza con su arpón. Se había librado del tiburón, pero no tardarían en acercarse otros más siguiendo el rastro de la sangre desparramada del pez herido. El viejo logró batirlos, pero se habían comido medio pez. Por la noche se le acercaron más, que acabaron con él, dejando solo la cabeza, la espina y la cola, suficientes para dar testimonio de la hazaña. Así, llego por fin a puerto. Era de noche y no había nadie para ayudarle a recoger. Cuando terminó se fue a su casa a dormir. A la mañana siguiente el muchacho, muy preocupado, fue a su casa para ver cómo estaba y le prometió que saldría a pescar con él. Los demás pescadores reconocieron el mérito de Santiago, al ver los restos del pez, que era un Pez Espada. Enlaces externos Categoría:Novelas de Ernest Hemingway Categoría:Libros de 1952 ar:العجوز والبحر bg:Старецът и морето da:Den gamle mand og havet de:Der alte Mann und das Meer el:Ο Γέρος και η Θάλασσα en:The Old Man and the Sea eo:La oldulo kaj la maro et:Vanamees ja meri eu:Agurea eta itxasoa fa:پیرمرد و دریا fi:Vanhus ja meri fr:Le Vieil Homme et la mer he:הזקן והים hu:Az öreg halász és a tenger it:Il vecchio e il mare (romanzo) ja:老人と海 ko:노인과 바다 lt:Senis ir jūra nl:De oude man en de zee no:Den gamle mannen og havet pl:Stary człowiek i morze pt:O Velho e o Mar ru:Старик и море (повесть) sk:Starec a more sl:Starec in morje sq:Plaku dhe deti sr:Старац и море sv:Den gamle och havet zh:老人与海